Quitte ou double
by virtualJBgirl
Summary: Deux machines peuvent-elles éprouver un sentiment l'une pour l'autre, quand bien même elles s'appelleraient Samantha Carter et Jack O'Neill?


_L'idée n'est peut-être pas très originale et a due être traitée de nombreuses fois déjà, mais je me suis plu à imaginer ce qui pouvait arriver à la relation Sam/Jack du côté de leurs doubles robotiques. Etant donné que toutes les dimensions parallèles finissent par associer, d'une façon ou d'une autre, nos deux Roméo & Juliette, il devait bien en être ainsi aussi pour les doubles !_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit délire. _

_Un très grand merci à Niccki, ma beta, qui a su en quelques mots simples me convaincre que mon récit n'était pas si mauvais que ça ^^_

_Lâchez les reviews !_

* * *

><p>Jack ne comptait plus les mois écoulés depuis leur isolement forcé sur P3X-989. Harlan les avait pourtant prévenus : ils étaient dans l'incapacité de survivre ailleurs que dans cette base. Mais son moral était au plus bas il avait beau être une machine, la conscience du Jack original le rongeait comme une goutte d'eau sur un rocher : insidieusement, inlassablement, irrémédiablement, il brûlait de partir à l'aventure, mission ou non, d'avoir des sensations fortes, de retrouver un peu d'action, quoi ! Mais non. Rien de tout cela. Il pouvait définitivement faire une croix dessus. Ou, s'il tentait vraiment de partir, c'était la mort assurée. Et il ne pouvait s'y résoudre non plus, trop attaché qu'il était malgré tout à sa vie. A la vie. Même à cette vie sédentaire forcée, cette existence d' éternel enfermement.<p>

Alors il réparait. Il colmatait. Il vérifiait. Il contrôlait. Il bricolait. Tuyaux. Vannes. Conduits. Gaines. Chaudière. Circuits de refroidissement. Ces petits gestes répétitifs étaient devenus désormais son quotidien, et l'empêchaient la plupart du temps de trop réfléchir.

Un quotidien ponctué de fréquentes disputes avec Harlan. Pour des broutilles, évidemment. Harlan ne savait comment améliorer l'état de Jack, qu'il voyait se dégrader, et cela lui posait problème. Pas autant que cet autre humanoïde si « différent » et au fonctionnement incompréhensible, dont il avait finalement laissé repartir l'original, mais suffisamment pour que le contrôle de sa création lui échappe de temps en temps.

Teal'c. C'était le sujet qui faisait partir Jack au quart de tour. Car Teal'c, surtout, lui manquait. Depuis qu'Harlan, après plusieurs échecs, avait renoncé à fabriquer un double fonctionnel, Jack avait vu son humeur s'assombrir de plus belle. Celui qui était censé, dans ce monde-ci comme dans son monde d'origine, être son meilleur ami, n'était pas viable. A cette pensée, il était abattu et devenait irritable.

Seule, de temps en temps, Carter parvenait à lui réchauffer un peu le cœur, grâce à cette complicité qu'ils partageaient de plus en plus ensemble, et à cet humour décapant qu'elle adoptait aussi, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Le cœur... Combien de fois s'était-il interrogé silencieusement à ce sujet ? Ressentir la tristesse de l'absence de Teal'c, la colère ou l'exaspération devant l'enthousiasme parfois excessif de Daniel, la pointe de haine à l'encontre d'Harlan dans les plus mauvais jours, ou cette curieuse affection envers Carter, il ne pouvait se l'expliquer. Il n'avait pas de cœur ! Dieu sait qu'ils l'avaient tous constaté, de visu, à l'infirmerie du SGC ! Ils étaient des MACHINES ! Et une machine ne pouvait logiquement avoir de sentiments ! Il faudrait qu'il pose la question à Carter. Un jour. Elle avait réponse à tout. Et elle avait sûrement réfléchi à l'énigme, elle aussi.

Ces réflexions l'épuisaient. Il était temps, encore une fois, de recharger un peu les batteries.

* * *

><p>C'est au beau milieu d'une réparation de routine qu'il aborda la question.<p>

- Carter... Vous avez sûrement un avis scientifique là-dessus, une théorie, un... concept, ou je ne sais quoi...

- Sur quoi, mon colonel ?

- Sur le fait que je ressente des choses. Alors que je suis une machine.

- Vous sentez... le chaud et le froid, par exemple ? Mais c'est impossible !

- Non, pas comme ça... Ressentir, comme... ressentir de la tristesse, par exemple. J'ai un grand trou, là, quand je pense à Teal'c, avoua-t-il en pointant un emplacement qui aurait dû être celui du cœur.

- Ah. Je vois.

- Vous voyez ?

- Je crois, oui. Quand vous vous énervez contre Harlan, par exemple... C'est de la colère, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Je suppose. Il a le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds. Avec ses combaya et je ne sais quoi encore. Je ne le supporte plus.

- Comtraya.

- Hein ?

- Comtraya. Pas « combaya ».

- Ah.

Noirs de cambouis, ils poursuivirent leurs réparations silencieusement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Jack n'y tint plus :

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Votre avis ? Votre... théorie ?

- Oh. Eh bien, je pense que c'est normal, mon colonel.

- « Normal » ?

- Oui !

Sam stoppa net ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour se consacrer à sa tirade explicative.

- Nous sommes des machines, bien sûr, mais n'oubliez pas que le génie d'Harlan (Jack ne put réprimer une grimace) nous a totalement clonés ! L'aspect du corps physique est identique à l'original, mais le caractère aussi, les pensées, et jusqu'à la conscience !

- Et... ?

- Traditionnellement, on dit que le cœur est le siège des sentiments. Mais c'est seulement parce qu'il est une des premières sensations que nous ressentons lorsque nous éprouvons un sentiment : il accélère quand on se met en colère, il bondit quand on a peur. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui crée le sentiment.

- Ah. Mais ça n'explique toujours rien.

- Si ! Les sentiments sont avant tout une « création » de notre cerveau, et la conscience de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons décuple cette émotion ; en temps normal, les neurotransmetteurs envoient alors un signal chimique au reste du corps pour la traduire. Tels que nous sommes, nous ne ressentons pas de sensations parce que nous n'avons que très peu de terminaisons nerveuses, ce qui nous rend insensibles à la chaleur ou au froid en revanche, notre « cerveau » a été cloné lui aussi, et toutes les fonctions qui vont avec, celles de l'amygdale notamment, qui nous aide à définir certains sentiments. On peut donc les « ressentir », sans pour autant en avoir la manifestation physique habituelle ! Vous vous rendez compte, mon colonel ? Nous sommes des machines ultra-perfectionnées comme on en aurait jamais vu sur Terre avant plusieurs centaines d'années ! C'est fabuleux ! Si je pouvais voir à quoi ressemble notre équivalent du cerveau, je...

- Carter !

- Pardon, monsieur.

Comment avait-il pu tenir aussi longtemps devant un monologue indigeste de Carter, il ne se l'expliquait toujours pas. Il devait concéder qu'Harlan avait considérablement augmenté sa capacité de concentration et de raisonnement scientifique.

- Donc, ça s'explique ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Je peux me défouler sur Harlan, ce sera mon « cerveau » le fautif. Et donc Harlan, puisque c'est lui qui l'a créé.

- Oui, si vous voulez, mon colonel, rigola Sam.

Ils terminaient le colmatage de la fissure du conduit d'aération. Sam maintenait fermement les deux pièces pendant que Jack fondait au chalumeau les bords de la plaque métallique qui servirait de rustine. Il plaça ses deux mains sur celles de Carter pour l'aider à consolider le tout. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, il ne les retira pas. Au bout de quelques secondes :

- Alors c'est normal, d'après votre théorie, que je sois irrémédiablement attiré vers vous. Ca s'explique.

- Mon colonel ! s'exclama Sam.

En temps normal, Jack aurait pu la voir rougir.

* * *

><p>Les explications de Carter, que Jack s'étonnait toujours, à sa grande satisfaction, de comprendre presque sans problème désormais, tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il revint à la charge quelques jours plus tard, accroupi près d'un petit geyser de vapeur :<p>

- Donc, Carter... On n'y peut rien ?

- A quoi, mon colonel ?

- Aux sentiments créés par notre « cerveau ».

- Non, effectivement. Autant un être humain peut tenter de maîtriser les manifestations physiques de ces sentiments pour les contrôler, autant, dans notre cas...

- On n'y peut rien.

- On n'y peut rien, en effet.

Jack posa au sol la clé à mollette dont il se servait pour atteindre les boulons rouillés à l'arrière du tuyau.

- Carter...

- Oui, mon colonel ?

- Arrêtez de m'appeler « mon colonel ». Il n'y a plus de « mon colonel » ici. C'est « Jack ».

Sam perçut l'amertume dans le ton de son coéquipier. Elle savait la difficulté qu'il avait à admettre la réalité de son existence.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Pardon, mon... Pardon,... Jack. La force de l'habitude. Il faut admettre que nous sommes vraiment des clones parfaits.

- Il faut l'admettre, oui. déclara Jack dans un sourire, en se remettant au travail.

* * *

><p>Il s'était accordé une pause, puisque la station semblait lui offrir quelque répit cet après-midi-là. Il aimait se réfugier sous la verrière supérieure, loin au-dessus des couloirs et des passerelles de travail. Seule une lumière diffuse se propageait à travers les vitres translucides. Ces séances de rêveries lui donnaient l'impression de pouvoir un peu s'échapper de ce quotidien qui lui pesait tant, de cette existence robotique qu'il subissait jour après jour.<p>

Le visage de Carter apparut à son esprit. Il était singulièrement beau, il devait en convenir. Surtout lorsque deux petites fossettes se creusaient de chaque côté de son sourire radieux, et que ses yeux se mettaient à pétiller de malice. Intelligente, qui plus est. Et même brillante. Plutôt débrouillarde, et avec un sacré cran par-dessus le marché. Il pouvait aisément imaginer les raisons pour lesquelles son double original avait pu tomber peu à peu sous le charme de sa jolie coéquipière. Insensiblement, il se sentait lui aussi apaisé lorsqu'il pensait à elle, lorsqu'il se trouvait à ses côtés. Il se surprenait même à la contempler un peu trop longtemps lorsqu'elle était concentrée sur quelque chose, et s'en attendrissait.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une silhouette le tira de ses doux rêves.

- Carter ?

- Oubliez ça. Jack.

- Quoi donc ?

- « Carter ». Il n'y a plus de Carter ici. Juste Sam, si vous voulez.

- Oh. Ca me va.

Elle releva ses yeux bleus vers les siens, et lui sourit.

Bon sang ! Ce fut une révélation. Il ne pouvait plus le nier. S'il était vraiment possible qu'une machine s'entiche d'une autre machine, alors il en faisait l'expérience. Il dut s'avouer qu'il était raide dingue de cette androïde. Enfin, c'est du moins ce qu'aurait pensé le Jack original.

Il se surprit à imaginer ce que son double pouvait faire à ce même moment. Est-ce qu'il était en train de penser à elle, comme lui le faisait précisément ? Possible. Même au milieu d'un combat en pleine forêt contre une horde de Goa'ulds. Surtout à ce moment-là, il le savait mieux que personne.

- Vous venez souvent flâner par ici ? lâcha-t-elle pour meubler le silence.

- Ouaip. Ca me donne l'impression de pouvoir sortir un peu de ce trou à rats et de m'approcher de la lumière et du monde extérieur. C'est fugace et un peu vain, mais ça fait du bien.

- Ca m'arrive aussi. Surtout quand je pense à tout ce qu'ils vivent et que nous ne vivrons jamais. Tous ces mondes que la véritable équipe SG-1 est en train de découvrir. Toutes ces émotions qu'ils ressentent au quotidien. Tous ces frissons d'excitation et d'appréhension quand ils franchissent la porte des étoiles. Ce que nous ne pourrons jamais faire. C'est terrible. J'ai ça dans le sang.

Ils laissèrent leurs regards et leurs pensées flotter silencieusement par-delà la verrière, vers ces mondes inconnus, vers l'aventure, vers la vie.

Jack relança :

- Sam ? J'aimerai bien vous embrasser.

- Mon colonel ! … Pardon, ça m'a échappé. Mais avouez que c'est une demande plutôt...

- audacieuse ?

- Oui. Et surprenante, alors...

- Si ça vous dérange...

- Non ! Enfin, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que...

- Sam, c'est à propos de notre discussion sur le cerveau, les sentiments, et tout ça... j'aimerai vérifier. Votre théorie.

- Oh. … C'est-à-dire ?

- Vérifier si je ne ressens rien. Ou quelque chose, au contraire. Je ne sais pas.

Elle ne répliqua rien, ignorant comment prendre cette curieuse supplique.

Alors il se rapprocha d'elle et lui fit face, les yeux dans les yeux. Il plaça doucement ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de la jeune femme, et avança le sien jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

Il sentit nettement un contact des chairs, c'était indéniable, et plutôt inhabituel. Mais pas grand-chose d'autre. Une certaine douceur, peut-être, mais si lointaine et si ténue qu'il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de se l'imaginer. Il perçut quand même une petite différence entre l'aspect de ses lèvres rondes et celui de sa langue, plus rugueuse. Etonnant. Mais un peu décevant : il s'attendait peut-être à quelque chose de divin.

Merde ! Si Harlan était vraiment un génie, il aurait pu améliorer cette capacité, tout de même ! Il lui en toucherait un mot. On pouvait optimiser les machines, non ?

Mais il admit que la « sensation » était somme toute agréable. Voire savoureuse. Même captivante, c'était évident. Il se dégagea lentement. Il entendit Sam lui demander, ou plutôt lui murmurer :

- Alors ? Des sensations ?

- Je ne suis pas trop sûr... Un vague quelque chose...

Ce fut elle qui embraya sur un nouveau baiser. Juste pour qu'il vérifie. Pour qu'il soit certain. Juste pour ça.

Il eut l'impression que le liquide blanc qui coulait dans les canaux de son corps s'échauffait à mesure que le baiser se prolongeait. A mesure que ses mains prenaient de la liberté et caressaient le dos de Sam. A mesure que son souffle s'accélérait. C'était étrange. Il ne possédait pas de poumons à oxygéner ni de cœur à ralentir... Mais l'impression était bien là.

Oui. Il faudra vraiment qu'il demande à Harlan comment affiner toutes ces sensations.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent avec réticence, il constata que Sam avait les yeux fermés, avec ce léger pli de concentration entre les sourcils qui la rendait si charmante. Quand elle croisa enfin son regard, elle sourit, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Jack l'attira contre elle en silence, sous la lumière opalescente de la verrière. Ils restèrent là, sans mot dire, de longues minutes. Sachant que bientôt il leur faudrait redescendre sur terre. Ou plutôt dans la moiteur et l'obscurité de leur quotidien. Cela ne faisait que renforcer leur certitude commune d'avoir vécu là quelque chose d'unique.

Ce fut Jack qui brisa le silence.

- Je repense à ce que tu disais tout à l'heure à propos de SG-1.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'ils pouvaient vivre et réaliser tout ce que nous ne pourrons jamais faire nous-mêmes.

- Ah, ça.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Sam le regarda, sans oser comprendre.

- Il y a une chose qu'ils ne pourront jamais faire, et que nous sommes les seuls à avoir réalisé. Et ça me donne soudain envie de rester ici. Pour un bon moment.

Pour toute réponse, Sam blottit à nouveau sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, avant que ne retentisse l'alerte si familière appelant à une nouvelle réparation.


End file.
